


Gimme Chocolate!!!

by bluedog444



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human-Sized Cybertronians, Humor, Inspired by Music, Non-sexual licking, Short One Shot, Standard Anime-Type Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedog444/pseuds/bluedog444
Summary: Strongarm wants chocolate. Rad has chocolate. Hilarity Ensues.





	Gimme Chocolate!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cute stuff, on the house. This just popped into my head and I thought it was really cute.

Strongarm walked down the street, joyfully nibbling on her EnerGize chocolate bar. As she took the last bite, she reached into her bag for another. She froze for a moment, realizing the bag was empty. She growled, clutching her forehead.

"The bodega doesn't even open for another hour. Why did this have to happen now?" Strongarm grumbled. She dejectedly continued walking.

She turned the corner, and then she saw the love of her life... Oh, and Rad was there too. He was holding a bar of EnerGize Milk Chocolate. Strongarm's optics lit up. She slowly crept up behind Rad, eyeing his chocolate bar the whole time.

"Are you going to finish that?" Strongarm asked. Rad turned around to look at her.

"Uh, yeah." Rad replied. "This stuff's delicious."

Rad took another bite of his chocolate bar, then rustled around in his pocket. He pulled out an unopened bar of EnerGize.

"You can have this one..." Rad held out the bar of chocolate to Strongarm. Her optics lit up. She reached for it, and Rad quickly pulled his hand away. "if you can catch me!"

Rad began running in the opposite direction, laughing all the way. Strongarm snarled and began to pursue. The chase ensued, Rad laughing his butt off and Strongarm being so pissed that you could practically see the steam coming off of her face. Strongarm increased her velocity, rapidly gaining on Rad. Rad looked behind him, his amusement quickly turning to fear, and he increased his speed in suit.

However, as she was in hot pursuit, Strongarm didn't notice the stray piece of chalk that would lead to her downfall. As soon as it rolled out from under her ped, Strongarm lost her balance and tumbled forward, taking Rad down with her.

As soon as Strongarm gathered her bearings, she felt something cartilaginous in her mouth. She pulled away and saw a string of oral lubricant connecting Rad's ear to her mouth. She was initially horrified, but then she smacked her lips. Hey, Rad tasted like some sort of... Candy! Strongarm licked her lips and hummed happily. Rad slowly stirred, rolling onto his back and handing Strongarm the chocolate bar.

"H-Here, you earned it." Rad held out a quivering hand. Strongarm pushed it away.

"Forget the EnerGize bar." Strongarm pulled Rad up and hugged him. "Your coworkers were right, you are sweet!"

Strongarm licked Rad's cheek as if he was a lollipop. Rad was stunned as Strongarm kept licking his face. He placed a hand on Strongarm's shoulder and smiled as she kept on licking. It's not every day you get to be a cute robot girl's lollipop, but if you do, it's the luckiest day of your life.

THE END


End file.
